Far Away
by Musetta31
Summary: Cute little Harry/Draco oneshot for Lyrical Heart. Rated only for slash implications. Set to the song Far Away by Nickelback.


_Ah, and here is yet another Christmas present one-shot. This one is for Lyrical Heart, with the pairing of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to the song Far Away by Nickelback. Merry Christmas Lyrical Heart!_

_Now! Legalities! I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and Far Away is the property of Nickelback and their record label._

* * *

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_Those eyes are impossible to get out of your head. The cold gray that warms to a silvery blue when he's happy. That get this lighter color when he says he loves me. That turned back to ice when I said I couldn't be there for him.

Draco and I were going together for about a year and a half when I left him. Why did I leave him? Who in their right mind would leave the Slytherin Prince, right? Well, I was stupid enough to do so. For someone else. Someone I never even really cared about.

Blaise Zabini. Draco's best friend. My "friend with benefits". Said benefits continued despite my relationship with Draco, and without his knowledge. It was when I got the idea that it was easier to screw around when I was single that I split with him. Yeah, messed up, I know. Believe me, I know. But hey, hindsight's 20/20. I thought I was doing the right thing then.

But that was six months ago. And Blaise is now dead, thanks to the war. And the war's over. And I'm alone.

I ran up to the owlry, trying to escape the group of people in the Great Hall. Finally free, I let out a sigh, resting my head on one of the stone walls. Then I heard a cough behind me.

Turning, I came face to face with the one man I thought would never want to see me. "Draco."

A sad smile crossed his face. "Sending a letter, Harry?"

I shook my head. "Escaping the Hall." I stepped forward. "Draco, listen, I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "Don't be sorry for what you did Harry." He put a hand on my cheek for a moment before walking away. "I'm not."

* * *

Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

A few weeks later, Draco and I were back on speaking terms. And we were hiding out together, to avoid the eyes of the Hall. We were in the Room of Requirement, playing a game of chess, when the conversation started.

"What do you think of us, Harry?" His eyes were still on the board, but his voice was directing itself straight through me.

I sighed. "I think we could have something good. If you want to give it a chance."

He looked up with a smile. "Yeah. I want to give it a chance. If you're willing to do so, and not run away like last time."

I nodded. "I won't run. Not this time."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips before moving a final piece. "Checkmate, by the way."

* * *

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

There was a Christmas dance that year. We decided we were going to go together, Draco and I. We were pretty much off to the side for the first quarter of it, talking, laughing, the usual. Hermione and Ron were dancing together, as were Pansy and that Ravenclaw kid, Terry Boot. A slow song came on and I grinned, grabbing Draco's hand. "What're you doing, Harry?"

"We're dancing." I put my hands on his waist, pulling him close. Nervously at first, but soon more comfortable, he put his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head down a bit to whisper in his ear. "I'm sorry about everything before."

He sighed. "Stop apologising for it. That way we can forget it and move on."

I nodded and let my eyes slide shut. Before I knew it, the song was almost over. When I opened my eyes, I looked around. The whole room was looking at us, some with smiles, others with looks that were hard to place. I smiled and looked down, realizing that we were floating. I'd never thought that was actually possible.

I laughed a bit when I felt Draco tighten his hold on me. He'd noticed we were floating too, apparently. I hugged him tight, and as the song ended, we descended back to the floor. Walking back to our corner, I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. He smiled, those eyes turning that warmer color again. But the words didn't come. I sighed. How long would it take to get them back again?

* * *

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_

Graduation came faster than I'd've liked. And Draco still hadn't said he loved me again yet. It was really saddening, that my final year of Hogwarts was ending. That Draco and I might not make it past that graduation. That so many weren't there for it.

We were in the Room of Requirement that morning, eating breakfast alone before the ceremony started. I smiled across the table at him. He smiled back, putting one of his hands in mine.

As I finished my own food, he finished his. We looked at each other for a few minutes before I spoke. "Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "I love you."

He seemed to be in thought for a moment. His eyes went a little glassy, and his smile faded for a moment. Then, his demeanor changed. His smile returned and his eyes went warmer again. "I love you too."

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and stood, walking around the table to wrap my arms around him. I kissed him before leaning forward to whisper in his ear again. "Good."

He sighed. "Just don't leave me again."

I smiled, holding him tighter. "Don't worry. I won't let you go this time."

* * *

_N'yaw, a cute little Harry/Draco oneshot. Hope you enjoyed. Review please!_


End file.
